


Destiel Fanclub

by Emilyasaurus_rahhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Charlie Ships It, Dork Castiel, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Ships It, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyasaurus_rahhh/pseuds/Emilyasaurus_rahhh
Summary: Castiel has been in love with his best friend for 6 years. And when he finally tells him, he already knows-slight mention of the Sabriel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once you're done reading this check out my Autumn one, if you want, totally up to. !IT'S UP 2 U!

"You knew?"  
"Of course I knew, you're not exactly subtle."  
Wow, Cas had gone 6 years of keeping his secret that he was in love with his best friend and when he finally got the guts to admit his (probably) one-sided, faithful feelings for him and apparently he already knew. Well, Cas was not expecting that. 

Honestly, Castiel Novak had no idea when he fell in love with Dean. It wasn't a huge thing where one day he suddenly realised his brotherly love for Dean was not really very ‘brotherly'. Cas liked to think it was around a year after meeting Dean, that he slowly grew feelings for him and just accepted the warm, comfortable yet unnerving feelings.

Unfortunately, he had been Dean's friend for 6 amazing, memory filled years. And although he got to look admiring at him (because that's what best friends do, they care about each other) and check him out- on accession it also meant Cas was forced painfully to watch Dean go through puberty with ease and come out looking like a model- totally unfair in Cas' case. Cas also got to watch as girl after girl flirted so easily with Dean whilst Cas was completely ignored. Although Dean never showed much interest in the girls, however, he would flirt with them occasionally if they the one to start the flirting. He also showed no interest in any guys. Ever! 

Cas sat there looking at his friend, confused as hell. How did he know? 

Dean looked incredible today, but in Cas' opinion Dean always looked incredible. Even when he was ill and Cas insisted on looking after Dean, despite Dean's protest saying he didn't want Cas to get ill too. He still looked good then, cute even. Today he hadn't really tried very hard to look good, he never really did when meeting with Cas. Why should he, Cas and Dean are just friends, Dean had absolutely to reason to get all dressed up and hot for Cas.  
He was wearing his favourite pair of jeans: they were faded with small holes and rips but Dean had refused to throw them away- he loved them too much. His hair, blond and spiky, was messy, slightly darker than normal and wet. Dean was an early morning shower person. His striking eyes were fixed on Cas', which he hated and loved at the same time. He loved them because they were so Dean. They were sparkling emerald green with small flecks of gold. After he and Dean became friends the colour green would always remind Cas of Dean. Even if the shade was nowhere near the beautiful unique green of Dean's eyes, he would still smile. He also hated them because when they looked into his own eyes (like right now) he could barely function. 

Dean didn't look angry, a good sign. But there was no way Cas was getting out of there without getting some kind of heart-shattering speech, that Dean didn't and wouldn't feel the same way. Or maybe Dean hadn't realised Cas meant he was in love with Dean?

"What. I…I'm subtle!" Cas managed to splutter. Then Dean got up from where he sat and quietly slipped next to Cas. And oh god here it comes: ‘listen I like you Cas but not like that' or ‘we're friends it would be weird' or ‘your nice and that but I'm not gay'. And oh no, what if Deans not cool with Cas being gay. This was a bad idea. Abort! Abort!

"Um… Dean. I should- go." Cas was about to get up, leave and possibly flee the country, when Dean placed one of his hands on Cas' mouth, thus silencing Cas' excuse to escape.  
"Cas it's fine. I feel the same way" That was when Cas died (figuratively). He froze, staring at Dean (whose hand was still on Cas) with an expression that could only be described as complete and utter shock. One look at Cas' absurd face caused him to laugh. His low grumbly laugh that never failed to send shivers down Cas' body. Slowly, Dean removed his hand when he felt Cas' lips twitch up in a smile.  
"No" was all that came to Cas' head, and as soon as it left his lips, he regretted it. A look mixed between surprise and hurt flashed onto Dean's face, but in a second he was smiling again.  
"I think I get to choose if I am in love with you. Anyway, you're the one not on the Destiel club. Dean said softly. He cocked up an eyebrow as he smirked at Cas.  
"But you can't be. You're not even gay? And…" Cas stopped, looking towards Dean. Destiel Club? "What's the Destiel club?"

"Dean-and-Castiel. Charlie came up with it. It's basically a club for people ‘sick and tired of our sexual tension'. It's just a group of our friends who think we should- sorry need to be together. Which I agree with. Even Gabe and Sam are in it" Dean explained with ease as if he was telling the weather. ‘Destiel Club'? ‘Sexual tension'? What the hell!  
"What? When…? I… what!" This was too much crazy to take in.  
"I only found out about it a few weeks ago. They meet every Thursday when we have movie night" Cas recalled every Thursday after school when Dean would come over and watch movies and his brother would always leave. Cas thought he left to give Cas and Dean some peace. Well, apparently not.

Cas go up and left, he needed some fresh air. He made his way to the park not far from the café they had been sitting in where they would hang out when the weather was nice. Dean was a few steps behind him and thankfully didn't try to make conversation so they walked in silence. Cas just needed a minute to process this.

When they got to the park, Dean took a seat on an old wooden bench while Cas walked around nearby.  
"Cas just forget about them, their ju…" but Dean was cut off by Cas' lips on his own. Cas practically jumped on Dean, so he had to grip onto the bench to remain balanced. Cas' soft lips moved gently on Dean's. Dean tasted of coffee and sweet sugar, Cas had never like coffee but it tasted addicting on Dean. To Dean's surprise, Cas twisted Dean so he was laying on his back and Cas was directly on top of him. He dipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and licked along the roof of his mouth as he placed a leg between Dean's. That was when a small moan escaped Dean and despite wanting to gloat (because he dorky, Castiel Novak made sports captain Dean Winchester moan) and continue exploring Dean's mouth he realised full on making out should probably not be performed in the middle of a park where kids run around and old ladies walk their small yapping dogs.

Cas moved off Dean and shuffled to the end of the bench but keeping his eyes on Dean. Dean was flustered (which Cas praised himself for, Dean normally remained confident with girls) and a grin spread across his face. His eyes were dark and observed Cas mischievously. And Cas really wanted to scream right now, he was so happy. Dean raised from where he sat and held out a hand for Cas.  
"Castiel, would you like to, I don't know, go on a date? With me."

Cas' eyes glanced at Dean, and his lips could barely contain his smile. How long had he wanted Dean to say those words? Cas jumped up, ignored Dean's outstretched hand, and took a step to Dean, then searched Dean's jacket for his phone. He may have taken a while checking a few pocket although Cas knew exactly where Dean kept his phone: top left pocket.  
"I'll have to get back to you on that," Cas said as he sent off a text to Charlie.

Dean: Destiel is go

Dean moved closer, wrapping his arms around Cas' slim waist. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder where he could smell a faint smell of spray Cas had put on.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this" Dean whispered into the dark haired boy's ear, which he was sure sent shivers down Cas spine.  
"Not as long as me," Cas replied. And Dean couldn't help laugh at the weirdo in his arms.  
"I guess I'll find out soon enough". Dean removed his head to wink at Cas. Instantly his cheeks tinted a bright red, God Cas could be adorable. Dean's phone sounded as Charlie replied. Cas quietly read the text and smiled shyly that turned into a grin as he started laughing at Charlie's second text.  
"What is it Cas?" Dean asked interestedly. Cas handed Dean the phone and watched for his reaction.

Charlie: OMG! Seriously? We need to celebrate! And Ash owes me 10$. I knew you'd do it, Dean!

Charlie: Oh and next, Sabriel?!?

Dean's smile stopped as he realised what the second text meant.  
"Hell no!" Cas burst into laughter, he wrapped his arms around Dean's warm body (because he can) to make sure he didn't fall over from laughing so much. 

They stood silently after their giggle spree quietened down.  
"How did you know, Dean?" Because he was curious, he was sure he was subtle enough. Dean replied with a long, slow kiss that left Cas tingling and wanting more.  
"Because…" Dean moved closer to Cas as if he was telling him a secret "you look at me the same way I look at you".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading, much appreciation. If there are any problems then that's your problem, ha ha. Joking, just leave a comment (unless you have physic abilities then just tell my brain).


End file.
